ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UltiVerse/Omniverse Awards 2019: Results
Two weeks have passed, and now it's time to announce the winners for this year's Omniverse Awards! ---- User-Related Funniest User Alan was voted the Funniest User! Congratulations, Alan! I admit, I'm honestly not too sure how to describe what makes him so funny because it's very distinct, but he cracks me up a lot and I guarantee that he's made you laugh at least once before. Nicest User Daph is the Nicest User! Daph just radiates positivity, often giving words of encouragement to others, complimenting others on their art or even making great art themselves! Their presence makes the wiki's server a positive place to be on, so they definitely deserve this award! Congratulations, Daph! Most Missed User Sci is the Most Missed User! Sci, who has not been on the wiki since September 2016, was a major figure who made a lot of positive changes to the wiki when he was an admin, such as creating the Ultimate Guide to a New User and the Record Book and introducing the Year of X. His absence is felt to this day and I can only hope that he's doing okay wherever he is. Best Bureaucrat CaT won Best Bureaucrat! As a bureaucrat, CaT's contributions include (but are not limited to) making cosmetic changes to the wiki, using his bot to help out with cleanup and introducing technical updates. It goes without saying that he's done a lot for the wiki and it wouldn't be the same without him. Congratulations, CaT! Best Writer Another win for CaT! He's written a lot of stuff over the years. Two of his series, Tech 10: Star Spirit and Alien Biology with CaT won Featured Series of the Year in 2016 and 2018 and his current project, Project Deca, has received a lot of praise for its character development and writing style. Congratulations, CaT! Best Artist CaT was voted Best Artist! CaT's art style is unique and he puts a lot of effort into each and every design he makes. At the time of this writing, his most recent design is that of his version of Ultimate Goop, which is just great! Keep in mind this is coming from the wiki's Goop connoisseur, so I might be biased. The rest of his art can be found here. Most Talented User CaT is the Most Talented User! I doubt this surprises anyone. This is basically CaT's category! (CaTegory?) Since he won the last three categories in a row, I think you can all see why he deserves this award so much, so all I can say is congratulations once again! Project-Related Best Finished Series Ben 10: Reboot Revolution won Best Finished Series! Congratulations, Aaron! Reboot Revolution acts as a sequel to Death of Ben 10 and Ten Over Ten Thousand and follows the Prime and Delta (Reboot) versions of Ben as they switch places and Omnitrixes. The series was the Featured Series of 2017 and was followed by the unfortunately canceled Ben 10: Road Trip. Aaron was the first person to make a series revolving around the reboot, and he did a great job! Best Still-Running Series Ben 10: ExOS was voted the Best Still-Running Series! Congratulations, Carth! ExOS acts as a sequel to the original series, showcasing the events that will lead up to Ben becoming the version of Ben 10,000 seen in the original series. Four episodes have been released so far, and Carth's been making redesigns of the Omnitrix aliens to better fit the series' art style. Carth and his crew put a lot of effort into the show and I can't wait to read more of the episodes as they come out. Funniest Series We have our first tie! Benjection and Omni-World were voted the Funniest Series! Congratulations, Coke and Ancy! Benjection is... honestly, I don't know how to describe it but I'm going to try anyway. It's a comedy-based series focused on Ben, Gwen and Kevin in very random situations. 12 episodes of its ith (like 4th but 'i' instead of the number 4. I'm not kidding, check the series' page) season have been written so far, and I can only hope more episodes are coming in the future, because the show has made me laugh out loud many times. Omni-World follows a group of Omnitrix aliens as they live in the Ambura System. I fully admit that it's pretty dated, but it's still kinda funny. Come to think of it, it's like TTG but with Omnitrix aliens replacing the Titans. Huh. Best Fanon Movie Mig X: Revolution won Best Fanon Movie! It is the sequel to Mig X and is the penultimate entry in the Mig 10 Franchise. It received positive reviews when it was released and also has the distinction of being the seventh longest page on the wiki. Congratulations, Mig! Best Fanon Video Game BTFF RPG is the Best Fanon Video Game! Congratulations, CaT! The game features an impressive roster of playable users and aliens and, unlike most games on the wiki, BTFF RPG is real, as in you can actually play it! Best Fanon Episode Spirited Away is the Best Fanon Episode! It acts as the two-part Season 1 finale to E-10: Horizons and marks a turning point in the series, as a lot of stuff happens that I can't spoil for people who haven't read it yet. Anyway, it's a satisfying conclusion to the first season and I can't wait to see how Season 2 shakes things up. Congratulations, Ethan! Saddest Fanon Episode Inner Self is the Saddest Fanon Episode! Congratulations, Brandon and Bat! It's the 15th episode of the second season of Mutant Drake and tells the tragic backstory of the villain Psyche. Best Fanon Crossover That HoE Over There won Best Fanon Crossover! It is the sixth episode of Project Deca and is a tribute to the series Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. I think it breaks down the 'edgy character' stereotype quite well and I particularly like the way the climax played out. Congratulations to CaT for taking the win! Most Detailed Fanon Series Mig X was voted the Most Detailed Fanon Series! Congratulations, Mig! I don't have much to say except I see why it won. I really like the way it's written. Most Creative Fanon Series Project Deca is the Most Creative Fanon Series! It was created to celebrate the wiki's 10th anniversary, featuring a cast of original characters crossing over with characters from a number of featured or relevant series on the wiki with an overarching story. I really like what I've read of the show so far (I'm a little bit behind), and I can't think of a better and more creative way the wiki's 10th anniversary could've been celebrated. Congratulations, CaT! Alien/Omnitrix-Related Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Ghoulseye was voted the Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien! Congratulations, Ethan! Ghoulseye is one of the aliens in E-10: Horizons as the tenth alien in the Omnitrix. Ghoulseye's main ability is to manifest spiritual weapons from the star on his waist. Previously, Ghoulseye was the Featured Alien of April 2019. Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien Last Shadow won Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien! Congratulations, Aaron! It is the natural predator of Vertebrain. Its body allows physical attacks to go through it or bounce off. In addition, Last Shadow can inspire fear in people with weak composure and can even paralyse its victims. Best Fanon Ultimate Form Congratulations, CaT! Ultimate Brainstorm won Best Fanon Ultimate Form! Staying true to the "storm" part of his name, one of Ultimate Brainstorm's ability is to manipulate the electrons in the air to change the weather, which I feel is a rather unique take on the alien. I also quite like his color scheme. Best Fanon Omnitrix Another win for CaT! The CataloGun is the Best Fanon Omnitrix! It plays a major part in Project Deca as it is used by Attai to scan key events in the Earths that he visits. Transformation Cards allow the user to... well, transform into aliens and Item Cards can summon items. Both types can be activated by swiping the card through the slot at the side of the gun. It's a rather unique type of Omnitrix and definitely deserves the award! Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Redesign Omni-Splicer Heatblast is the best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Redesign! Congratulations, Ethan! Omni-Splicer Heatblast now has golden armor and sports armored wings. I don't have much else to say. He just looks cool, or should I say 'hot'? Character-Related Best Fanon Recurring Character Congratulations once again, Ethan! Alice Lucinda from E-10: Horizons was voted the Best Fanon Recurring Character! Alice was brought up by her strict mother and was forced to do as she was told. In an effort to be her own person, she moved away to attend Horizons and later met Ethan and the gang, of whom she is protective. Best Fanon Hero Attai Zehn from Project Deca won Best Fanon Hero! He is the main character of the aforementioned series and is described as a man with no past, as Attai himself doesn't remember much. As such, he comes off as cold and distant, not caring about anyone as individuals and simply wants to do his job. We do learn a lot about him as the series progresses, but I can't really say much without spoiling things. To me, Attai is a different kind of hero as far as BTFF ones go, and that's great in my book, because I think we've had too many heroes who just feel like the same character. Congratulations, CaT! Best Fanon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain CaT takes yet another win, as Millennia from Project Deca was voted Best Fanon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain! Beneath her carefree attitude lies a businesswoman at heart. In the series, she often gets in Attai's way as she was hired by the Unendlich Reich. Most Relatable Fanon Hero Ethan Wellington from E-10: Horizons was voted Most Relatable Fanon Hero! Congratulations, Ethan! Not many series on the wiki tackle issues like depression and anxiety, so it's nice to see a main character who has to deal with stuff like that. It makes him feel more like a real person and... well, relatable. Most Relatable Fanon Villain Congratulations, Brandon and Bat! Psyche is the Most Relatable Fanon Villain! Unfortunately, I can't say anything about her without spoiling Inner Self, so I'll move on. Best Fanon Villain Terox is the Best Fanon Villain! Congratulations, Mig! Terox is the main antagonist of Mig X and Mig X: Revolution. He was born an impure Aqasian and as such, was seen as a lesser being. As he got older, he became unstable and eventually killed his parents and his entire race. Although the Mig 10 Franchise has since ended, an alternate version of him is featured in Project Deca. Most Unique Fanon Power Rainbow Connection's Pacifying Connection was voted Most Unique Fanon Power! This ability allows Rainbow Connection to reduce hatred and aggression in anyone their water touches, essentially making it so they wouldn't have to fight their opponents, though this doesn't work on beings without emotions. ---- Congratulations to all the winners! :D Hope you enjoyed this year's Omniverse Awards! Be sure to participate in the voting process for August 2019's Alien Fest, which will begin soon! Category:Blog posts